


So cute

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Not much plot, basically a drabble, jaebum centric, jaebum has a dorky crush on yugyeom, last one of the not so drabble series, more like just a scene of fluff, sort of, train rides and fluff, trainee life au, yugbum fluff, yugyeom is a brat that is playful and adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jaebum and Yugyeom ride the train back home and Jaebum can't help but think about how cute yugyeom is.Based on the prompt : "stop acting like you don't know how cute you are"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on something Yugyeom said about Jaebum having his back when his friends didn't want Yugyeom to tag along in their [got2day](https://youtu.be/b0Jwk8Q6E9k)

_“Stop acting like you don’t know how cute you are”_ **_–_ ** **yugbum**

Yugyeom bounces into the train and sits himself across from Jaebum. The train is relatively empty except for the late working population and stray teens with their earphones tucked into their ears to block out the world. Jaebum allows himself to stare a Yugyeom who had already fished out his hand phone from his pocket to reply messages. The frizzy light brown locks of his hair were bouncing along with the train’s movement and the smile playing on his mouth gradually getting wider. Jaebum wondered if he had ever counted the small beauty marks that scattered across his face. (Don’t worry Jaebum knows where each one hides and how many he has in total.)

“Hyung” Yugyeom says without glancing away from his phone, waking Jaebum from his train of thought. “What was the last song we danced to just now?”

Jaebum attempts to recollect his memories for a moment. He remembers them dancing in free style at the park just moments ago with some of Jaebum’s dancing crew and he is positive both of them were grooving to the beat. But the only thing he could recall was the sight of Yugyeom moving to the beat, his face illuminated by the dim park lights and his light brown hair bouncing as his feet brought hm to wherever the beat was. It was a hypnotizing sight and the whole world seemed to disappear at that scene.

“I don’t recall” Jaebum frowns, almost as if he was afraid to let Yugyeom down. Yugyeom pouts cutely, finally making eye contact with the elder.

“That’s too bad. I really liked it” he sighed. Jaebum feels his heart swell at the adorable way Yugyeom placed his words; he looks away from the playful expression Yugyeom shows him, shying away.

“Thank you for bringing me along” Yugyeom says abruptly speaking in a serious tone. He waits until Jaebum looked at him before his face turns into a sincere smile. Yugyeom is oozing with happiness that its infectious and Jaebum can’t help but smile back. “Even though the other hyungs probably didn’t want me around, thank you for bringing me”

Jaebum just smiled in reply.

It was true. The other members of his crew were a bit weary when Jaebum had proposed to invite a mere high school student to their dance meet ups. But Jaebum had insisted (with all his life) that Yugyeom was a terrific dancer and it would be fun if he was around. The resistance slowed down once Jaebum had shown them a video of Yugyeom dancing in his talent show. He was an awkward tall kid with all smiles and rainbows but the moment he danced, Yugyeom was a glimmering star.

His skills could be polished but his movement was natural to the beat and anyone who had any sort of passion for dance could see, Yugyeom loved dancing.

_It really wasn’t a big deal._

“Hyung, can I sit next to you?”

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom who was now standing in front of him trying his best to balance himself on the moving train with a questioning look. Why would he need to ask when the seat was obviously not taken?

Jaebum nods anyway and Yugyeom plopped down next to him and immediately leans himself into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“What are you doing” Jaebum asked, faking his angry tone to mask the obvious flush in his cheeks. He could feel his heartbeat fastening at the contact. He tried to shrug Yugyeom away but his attempts only seemed to make Yugyeom more determined.

“Hyung, I’m sleepy, let me!” Yugyeom pouts. His cuteness was so natural in his speech that at this proximity Jaebum could feel his heart want to jump out of his chest. It was so adorable.

“YAH! You’re heavy!” Jaebum (fake) complained. His attempts of shrugging Yugyeom off were abandoned completely as he allowed Yugyeom to nuzzle further into his shoulder. Jaebum could see the reflection of Yugyeom’s peaceful face in the reflection of the opposite window. His eyes shut peacefully as he tried to catch some sleep. Jaebum tries to move to look at the other, making minimal movement so he wont jerk Yugyeom awake. Jaebum could feel Yugyeom’s hair tickle his cheek and for a moment an uge to place a kiss on his head flashes through his mind.

Jaebum looks around in the train and sees that there was only one other passenger sitting far from them. She was focused on her phone and probably wouldn’t notice Jaebum placing a kiss on his head.

Would Yugyeom think it’s weird if he placed a kiss on his head?

“Yugyeommie” Jaebum murmurs softly, making sure the younger was asleep. When Yugyeom doesn’t say anything, Jaebum bites back a smile. He closes the distance between his lips and the part of Yugyeom’s head he could reach, feeling his heart make a ruckus in his rib cage.

“Hyung” Yugyeom groaned, making Jaebum freeze altogether. “Stop moving”

Jaebum huffed, feeling like he should push off Yugyeom’s head from his shoulder from the disrespect. Jaebum’s shoulder was feeling stiff from how long Yugyeom was lying there. How could he just reprimand him like that.

However he doesn’t because he won’t say it out loud but Yugyeom could lie on his shoulder all he wants.

“And stop staring at me, it’s creepy”

“YAH! KIM YUGYEOM”

Yugyeom flinches away as if he knew that Jaebum was going to kill him for that comment. He had a sneaky smile etched on his face, his eyes lost in wrinkles as he giggles to the end of the bench away from Jaebum.

Jaebum flings himself towards him with difficulty as the train moves but Yugyeom just runs further. He could feel the other passenger watching them play like children.

Yugyeom then finds a seat, still chuckling between his heavy breathing, hands up indefense and Jaebum tries to find hit him. Soon enough, Jaebum pouts, giving up on his revenge on Yugyeom and sits down next to him. Yugyeom only laughs louder.

“Stop acting like you don’t know how cute you are” Yugyeom chuckled.

Jaebum’s eyes fly open in disbelief because one, he was NOT cute; two, why was Yugyeom saying that because it’s making his heart beat funny; three, how dare Yugyeom talk down on him like that.

Yugyeom must know what he had just done because he laughs louder, mumbling a little ‘so cute’ comment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of this series! for the next series it'll be a got7 rare pair bingo. hopefully that would go better than this one did! but anyway, i post my fics on tumblr too which you could find [here](http://got7arrived.tumblr.com) or come talk to me on twitter.


End file.
